eds crazy adventure with a weird girl plz review
by Sushi Sweeties
Summary: it's a story of what happends when ed meets a vvery strange girl name starry they fix stuff YAOI
1. chapter of meeting

okay, sot his is a story i worked on all by myself its a fma one. please dont be rude and no flamers please i dont have spell check too so please dont complain about spelling there is yaoi so don't read if you dont' like it! i don't own fma but i really wish i did! i do own starry though,. she ismy character 

C+C

* * *

The scene begins with ed inm Roy's office waiting for his new orders

ed looks at roy sadly and watches his eyes while he is talking, "Edward, i want you oto relocate to this new city. i think there may be a problem with the officer i have working there"  
"okay." Ed says a little startled by roys words. he remembers the day before, and the kiss they had shared in this very same office., he turns with sad on his face and continues to his car and al. a girl walks up to him on his way there and says loudly, "oh my god! ARe you edward elric!" he stares at her in shock and doesn't respond to her "I LOVE YOUR WORK! I know al about what happend to ur brother and i am so sorryy! do you think i can ride with you?" ed smiles at her and nods. she yelps with happy on her smile and introduces, "my name is starry! you can call me just star if you want to though hehe. i amthe light alchemist, see watch!" she proceeded to take a stick of hay and with only her hands she make it light into fire "i can also make light in rooms in stuff, hehe its pretty handy!" They enter the car and talk abput all there adventures the whole trip there

a little later

ok, so when is yourbirthday?" starry says to ed when they get there .he tells her asnd she make him a present with heralchemy powers. it is a metal shaped like horse. he smiles and hugs her thank you i love it they bth blush at the embrase and she slaps him on the back and laughs NOW ONTO OUR ADVENTURE IN THE CITY OF ALSOP

(sry i couldnt think of a good name)

they see the gorgus city ablase with lightings and fireworks they both gasp and see the people looking hungry in the streets. this looks like a job for the new team of ed and starry!

* * *

STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENDS

hi it's me! i hope you liked it, it took me a hole hour to write it! REVIEW PLZZZ!


	2. chapter of danger

Okay, here's my new chapter! i tryed a lot harder on this sone i really hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Ed and Starry save the town. (I forgot what i named it sorry!)

tHe scene begins as Ed and Starry get out of the carrage and go into the town. They look and they see what seems may be a regular place but after futher seeing it is a sad town .They are all begging in the street alleys and starving for food. They both go to ask one of the beggers what is happening why everyone is so poor? They answer, "The officer alchemist in this town is very cruel! He took all our things and money and children and threw us in the the alleys to beg!" "That is so awful!" Starry yells in sadness. Ed agrees and they both go to see the military guy.

later

They all come into the manshon as the military alchemist welcomes them in. "Welcome" He says to them and smiles. His moustache wiggles as he makes his way to them in welcome. They both step back a little because he is very scary but decide to except his welcome. The go with him to the dining room and eat a little of his roasted meats then get very sleepy. HAHAHAHAHA" THAT MEAT WAS POISON!" Oh no! Ed and Starry both look at each and gasp as they fall to the floor motionless.

Oh no What will happen next?

Stay tuned for the next chapyy! 


	3. chapter of fun

Okay i took a lot of advice on this chapter. half of it is differently wrote because it was easier and i think it is better that way

HOPE U LIKE IT

Ed: what the? Where are we?

Starry: I dont know, i think the alchemist captured us by posioned the food we ate at dinner when we came earlier today

Ed: that butters my toast! let's get him!

Starry: ok!

they both use alchemy to escape

they come into the room where the alchemist was actully waiting

alchemits: I knew you would never be held by normal ropes!

Ed: Thats right! now its your turn to pay the price!

Starry shoots a beam of light at him and he falls

Alchemist: how dare you!

he opens a door that a kimera comes out of it looks hungry and tries to grab Ed but he rips off his shirt in time to get away so it only bit his clothes

Starry: wow he's kinda hot... (Hehe I didnt wanna put this part but jade told me to !)

Ed: thanx but there are other things to worry about right now

alchemist: You fools! how dare you defy my awesoem power i thought I could beat you so easy!

Starry: not so fast!

she used her powers and suprises everyone when she is able to make the monster kimera turn agains the alchemist and defeat him

ed: wow you are so strong! i didn't know anyone could do that!

starry flips her hair and winks

ed blushes

when they are out of the room they both look at each other and nodd nowing what they need to do next. They run to the down and unfree all the peoples children and animals help carry. they all run back to their homes and cry when they see their chidlren again. both ed and starry have a tear in their eyes they laugh at each other and hug. they both blush and let go and laugh again.

the carrage comes to pick them up again when they notice that they havent eaten in a while. they tell the driver to wait so they can go get some real good food here because the town was famous for good beef stew, When they get to the restrant they decide to order the same thing and it is chicken. Starry finishes qquick and Ed laughs af her big apitite and gives her some of his.

They laugh and leave to the next adventure.

ANOTHER UPDATE SOON! 


	4. chapter of new

starry an ed went to a karyoke bar tonight n also invited hughes n roy for a dbl date

they walk in an they all r blushing excpt starry, she also has a tank top and a mini skirt on with a alchemy symbl on it like eds coat

the waitress seats them and they start lookn at the menu items and gasp

"wow this place is so much!!" hughs says to roy roy smiles and says that he can order whatever he wants its a surporise and ed says the same thing to starry

they get a huge fondue pot and share lots of the cheese with the eachothers

it is so delicus!!" starry tells eds then they both kiss and she feeds him an apple sweetly

"oh you are so cute" ed slyly to starry and kisses her back

it is a very pretty moment because there are a lot of candles and the retrawnt was rented to them by ed for starry

starry an ed both finish and go inside a hotel

omg rated R!!! lol

the next morning they are spooning and ed says he is in love with her and wants to get married

"ok because i am pregnant with our baby" ed smiles at her and kisses her deeply

they both know their child will be amazing because both of their talents are the best in the world

more soon


End file.
